Et la Terre Fut !
by Darkpokeminette
Summary: Kriss est une ado de 17 qui adore par dessus tout saint seiya lost canvas et surtout elle aime Hadès, elle a toujours rêver d'être spectre et si son rêve se réalise ? ... enfin presque.
1. Chapter 1

Un soir, alors qu'une jeune fille nommée Kriss était sur le chemin pour rentrez chez soi après les cours, eux d'un coup une horrible migraine.

Quelques minutes après elle entendit des voix bizarres qui appelaient quelqu'un :

« viens Te…. Vi…..Terr…. »

Mais la voix s'estompa aussi tôt. Kriss ne comprenait pas qui appelai ces voix, elles étaient juste familières. Quand elle rentra dans sa maison elle avait encore l'air toute retourné, elle rentra dans le cuisine prendre à manger puis monta dans sa chambre, mais avant qu'elle eu le temps de monter la première marche elle fut arrêtée par sa mère :

« Kriss ? Tout vas bien ma chérie ? tu n'as pas l'air en forme, il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ! »

« Non maman sa vas. C'est pas à cause de l'école, c'est juste que sur la route j'ai eu un petit malaise c'est tout ! »

« Très bien (en me faisant un câlin) vas prendre un médicament et vas tout de suite te coucher »

Kriss obéi à sa mère, prit un médoc et ce prépara à aller dormir.

…

Au matin, comme d'habitude elle ce réveilla trop tard et du appelée son amie Mios pour lui dire qu'elle allait certainement être encore en retard. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, ne pris pas son petit dej' et fonça à l'arrêt de bus, elle réussi à prendre le dernier de justesse.

Elle reprit son souffle et alla se placer à côté de Mios.

« Encore un bus rattrapé de justesse, t 'es vraiment pas douée toi ! » avec un regard malin.

« Pppfff arrête, c'est pas ma faute si mon réveil ne sonne pas »

« _C'est pas ma fauteeuuhhh_ (en chantant le couplet d'Alizée) »

« Aarrggg …arrête avec çà »

Et elles se mirent à rigoler toutes les deux dans le car.

Une heure après elles se trouvèrent toutes deux dans le lycée, la journée se passa sans encombre, les profs étaient de bonne humeur, sa classe aussi, une journée des plus classiques, mais un moment elle eu de nouveau un malaise et elle perdit connaissance en plein milieu de la cour et eu de nouveau c'est voix :

« Viens Terra, viens, viens sauver ta création, ta vérité, ta réalité »

« Terra ?... Création ?...réalité ?... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout çà …. »

Quand elle revient de nouveau à elle, elle vit que tout les élèves et le directeur étaient autour d'elle.

« Tout vas bien jeune fille »

« Oui, oui je vais bien monsieur, j'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue c'est tout »

Le directeur m'aida à me relever, je le remercia puis je retournai en classe avec Mios.

« T'es sur que tout vas bien ? »

« Oui oui je t 'assure »

« Si tu le dit »

La journée de classe fini sans plus d'encombre.

« Dit Kriss, demain je pense que tu ne devrais pas venir, car tu as l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude ! »

« T'inquiete ! Faut juste que je rêve d'Hadès d'Élysion pour que tout aille mieux…hihi »

« ppfff toi franchement toujours la même… hihihi faut que tu sois un Spectre alors »

« Tout le monde son fantasme non ? être un spectre se serai vraiment le pied »

« On sera ennemie alors…hhaha, moi je veux être un chevalier d'Athéna »

« On restera amie quand même de toute façon »

Elles se mirent tout deux à rigoler.

Le soir même, Kriss se senti vraiment mal, en rentrant chez elle, elle s'allongea dans le canapé exténuée. Puis dans un tonnerre dans sa tête elle vit une petite fille au couette bleue habillée en peplum apparaître devant elle…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe mon dieu.. »

La petite fille ignorant cette réflexion comme à dire…

« Bonsoir Universesse Mère Terra .. »

En s'inclinant avec grâce.

« Vous voilà de nouveau parmi nous pour nous sauver de la folie meurtrière de notre maître.. »

« Hein…Qu…quoi quoi quoi ? Mais je… enfin… mais… nnoonn »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire je ne fait que bégayer des mots au hasard.

« Je vais bientôt commencer la phase de votre changement de réalité pour que vous puissiez enfin sauver votre création »

Moi toujours bouche bé par cette apparition, elle commence a faire briller quelque chose entre ses mains et la projette vers moi, j'essaye de me protège de la lumière aveuglante en mettant mes bras devant mes yeux, puis la seconde d'après tout deviens noir et je me réveille dans le canapé.

Je regarde dehors je vois qu'il est midi…

« QUOI ? »

Je prend mon téléphone et appel ma mère.

« Maman pourquoi tu ne ma pas réveillé ? je vais rater l'école »

« T'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu étais fatiguée que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir tu iras lundi c'est pas grave … j'ai déjà appelé le lycée donc aujourd'hui repose toi d'accord ? »

« Oui maman …merci »

Je raccroche en me disant que ma mère exagère parfois. Et que mon père la laisse vraiment tout gérer à la maison, Je monte donc dans ma chambre, je me change et me met au lit pour une journée de repos bien mérité…


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que le matin montrais le bout de son nez… une légère brise caressa mon visage, les oiseaux gazouillaient, et de l'herbe me chatouillai la joue, au début je pensait que c'était un rêve mais en ouvrant les yeux je vis un magnifique paysage. Je me leva en sursaut puis regarda autour de moi.

« Mais …je suis où là ? »

Avec un air effrayée je couru vers un direction au hasard pour sortir de cette endroit, mais rien… que un parterre de fleur et des colonnes grecs a l'horizons.

Cette endroit m'était affreusement familier, je le connaissais mais d'où ? En courant j'avais remarqué que mes vêtement avaient changés, au lieu de mon pyjama je portais une robe assez courte blanche avec des bordure dorées, des bottes hautes aussi blanche et des mitaines en cuire tressés.

Même si c'était très léger c'était très confortable, même avec le vent je n'avais pas froid. Mon physique aussi avait changé, mon ventre s'était aplati et mes jambes raffermies, Pendant que je jugeais la qualité des tissus de mes nouveaux vêtements un éclair éblouissant s'abattis à côté de moi. Avec un mouvement de recul violent je tomba par terre et vis Hypnos le dieu du sommeil de saint seiya. Sur le coup je cru vraiment que je rêvais alors je sorti en toute légèreté.

« Alors beau gosse sa vas ? »

Sur le coup il me regarda avec dédain et s'apprêta à me lancer un coup qui m'aurai été certainement fatale, mais marqua une pause, me dévisagea et se ravisa, puis s'agenouilla devant moi.

« Mais mais tu fais quoi là ? » toute étonnée…

« Dame Terra veuillez m'excuser pour le geste déplacer que je viens de vous faire »

Il dit tout cela avec la tête basse dans un ton soutenue, il me pris tellement au dépourvu que je ne su quoi dire sur le coup puis il repris sur le même ton en se redressant…

« Je vais vous conduire à mon maitre mais ne vous présenté surtout pas a lui je vais m'en occuper… dans votre ancien monde vous vous nommez bien Kriss n'es pas ? »

« heuu heu oui !? Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment et c'est un honneur d'êtes le premier visage que vous avez vue* avec un léger sourire*. Quand vous allez vous retrouver devant mon maitre je dirai que vous êtes une nouvelle recrue pour être le spectre de la divine étoile de la bonté du renard noir… »

« Hein mais cette armure n'existe pas ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi je dois allez voir Hadès ? Et puis c'est qui terra ? Hein ? Tu vas répondre à mes questions sinon je ne bouge pas d'ici ! »

Hypnos me regarda hésitant puis me répondit enfin.

« Terra est une univeressès, c'est a dire qu'elle a créer cette planète et est donc supérieur au dieu qui ont été créer par des circonstance lier à cette événement, elle n'est pas notre mère, mais la mère de tout ce qui vit sur cette Terre. Tu peux tout contrôler : le temps, les éléments… tous. Et tu dois allez voire Hadès car tu es sa femme …et cette fameuse armure a été créer pour elle car Terra … je veux dire vous… vous pouvez mourir… »

Il marqua une pause puis ce retourna vers moi et me regarda comme pour trouver un sentiment sur mon visage sans doute, mais au lieu de sa mon visage ne fit paraître aucune émotions tellement que j'étais choquée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Mais oui mais oui … je suis la déesse créatrice de tous mais oui mais oui … »

Je ne pouvais pas prendre sa au sérieux, moi la créatrice du monde et puis quoi encore, je lui tournis le dos et continua a courir dans la direction opposer d'où il allait. Il na pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il me rattrape, il m'attrapa le bars et me tira dans la direction d'un gigantesque château, mais au dernier moment on ce téléporte devant une sorte de cathédrale dans une forêt dense, puis au moment où j'allait protester Hypnos commença a parler.

« Je vous en supplie écoutez moi… le seigneur Hadès ne dois surtout pas savoir que vous êtes encore en vie… »

« Hein mais ..mais pourquoi ? »

« Car vous avez été tuez par Athéna il y a de cela très longtemps … mon maitre ne s'en ai jamais remit c'est pour cela qu'il combat continuellement Athéna pour venger votre mort… Mais cela le consumait tellement qu'il commença à en perdre la raison, son âme allait disparaître à cause de cela, alors avec mon frère on a décidé de sceller sa mémoire pour qu'il vous oublie mais sa rage était tellement grande contre Athéna qu'il continue à la combattre pour une raison qu'on a du inventer… Mais votre présence a tout bouleversé, votre âme s'est réincarné dans ce monde parallèle, en sécurité. Mon frère et moi vous surveillons depuis qu'on a sentie votre cosmos à votre naissance, on a tous fait pour le dissimuler à Hadès mais par je ne sais qui on vous a transporté ici mais votre cosmos est affaibli ce qui vas nous arranger les choses pour vous protéger jusqu'à ce que le seigneur soit près a vous revoir en temps que sa femme… vous avez compris ? »

« … heuuu alors je suis la femme … d'Hadès ? »

« Oui ! »

« *murmure* j'y crois je suis la femme de l'homme de mes rêves … »

« vous avez dit quelque chose ? »

« heu ..non non pas du tout * toute gênée * »

« Juste une dernière question … je sais que vous connaissez le seigneur Hadès… quelles sont vos sentiments à son égards ?... car vous devez savoir qu'il est fou amoureux de vous et que vous perdre a nouveau serai un désastre »

« HEIN !* rougit intensément* heuu je je…je n'ai pas a vous le dire…mais…mais sa veux dire que le faite de conquérir la terre est faux ? *essayant de changer de sujet* »

« Oui… a sa réincarnation, après avoir scellé sa mémoire, il continua à avoir une rage féroce contre Athéna, on a donc décidé de lui faire croire qu'il voulait conquérir la terre mais que Athéna l'en empêchait depuis les temps mythologique. Depuis cette idée lui est resté ce qui facilite grandement les choses… »

« oohhh c'est pour sa alors… mais pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui trouver une autre femme ?... pour qu'il l'oublie … non ? »

« Impossible qu'il vous oublie, car c'est vous qu'y l'avez sauvé… »

« Hein ? Mais comment ? »

« Je n'en sait rien c'est seulement Hadès et vous qui le savez, on été pas encore née mon frère et moi a cette époque »

« oohh… je vois maintenant… mais … moi je dois faire quoi ? je..je je ne peux pas être sa femme … je suis trop jeune … et je ne suis pas cette Terra … je suis Kriss une simple humaine… »

« Je peux vous assurer que non * prend ma main et me fis un baiser sur la paume * veuillez maintenant me suivre… »

« Très bien *rougit * bon … je suis une spectre maintenant… * avec un sourire gêné*

Donc je suivie ce cher Hypnos dans cette fameuse cathédrale.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que je suivais Hypnos dans la cathédrale, je ne pus pas remarquer les magnifiques vitraux qui retraçais certainement tous le parcourt d'Hadès de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais alors que je les admirais, je remarquais qu'il y avait un endroit qui était très abimé avec une série de vitraux qui étaient détruites alors que tout le reste paressait bien entretenue.

« Dit Hypnos ?... »

« Oui dame Ter… Kriss ? »

Pour éviter certainement que des spectres au alentours n'entend le nom de Terra il ce rattrapa en prononçant le miens.

« Pourquoi il y a des vitraux abimer vers ce coin ? »

« … * parlant très bas * Normalement ces vitraux représentait votre vie avec Hadès mais ils ont été détruit pas le maître le jour de votre mort… Il nous a déjà demander pourquoi ils étaient abimer, on lui a dit que c'étaient des vitraux de lui avec Athéna quand il avait encore de bonne relation … »

« Ho ! mais une autre question me vient … Pourquoi Athéna à tuer Terra ? »

« … On en reparlera dans mes quartiers * il regarda au alentour * il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrète ici. »

« Ok … »

On continua a marcher jusqu'à atteindre un gigantesque hall où se trouva un trône au milieu. Je vie une personne que je pouvais douter être Hadès, mon cœur battait à la chamade… Me retrouver si près de l'homme que j'ai tant désiré dans mes rêves fut très éprouvant pour moi de rester debout. Je pris le bras d'Hypnos pour permettre de rester debout et aussi par peur car l'aura que dégageait Hadès n'était pas du tout rassurante.

«Seigneur Hadès * s'agenouille * Je vous présente votre nouvelle spectre de l'étoile de la bonté du renard noir… »

« Relève toi Hypnos … * dans un ton autoritaire mais non dénuer de sympathie *

… Donc c'est cette faible petite âme qui fera partie de mon armée ? »

« Oui ! * en se redressant * j'en prend l'entière responsabilité de son hébergement et de son entrainement »

Je resta muette tous le long de leur discussion, j'étais trop impressionné pour parler, mais de m'avoir appeler « faible petite âme » ne m'a absolument pas plu.

« Dit donc Hypnos pour la prendre en charge entièrement elle a dut te taper dans l'œil ? * avec un sourire dont seule lui a le secret *

« … * essaya d'étouffer son rire comme il pouvait * Garder votre sérieux s'il vous plait seigneur Hadès… »

« … *marqua un petit blanc après cette réflexion d'Hypnos et se tourna vers moi avec un regard froid »

« Comment t'appelle tu ? »

Par cette question soudaine d'Hadès je perdit tout mes moyen tellement qu'il me faisait peur avec se regard que je garda la bouche ferme.

« Kriss ! … Elle s'appelle Kriss mon seigneur »

« Voyons Hypnos elle peut se présenter toute seule bon… Spectre ton armure sera transféré dans les quartiers de ton maître… tu peux disposer Hypnos ainsi que ton apprentie »

« Bien maître… »

Après cela nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, je fit un coup d'œil rapide en arrière pour voire une dernière fois Hadès et je remarqua qu'il m'observa avec insistance ce qui me fit rougir instantanément, je me retourna donc très rapidement vers la direction de la sortie.

« On ai passé de justesse * avec un soupir * bon maintenant allons dans mon l'aile du château … »

« Ah … Ok »

On arriva par téléportation dans l'aile du château qui appartenait à Hypnos et Thanatos,

Je me demandais quand est-ce que je vais enfin avoir l'honneur de rencontrer le dieu de la mort en personne.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs pièces et balcons, nous arrivâmes dans un jardin somptueux.

« Dame Terra, toute mon aile et désormais aussi le votre… c'est dans ce jardin que nous nous entraineront… »

« Vous savez … Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Kriss et qu'on se tutoie * lui sourie *. »

« Si tu le veux Kriss … * me sourit en retour*… viens Kriss je vais te montrer ta chambre et les différent endroit qui te seront réservez. »

Je le suivis donc vers une pièce qui donnait directement au jardin avec une belle terrasse, des rideaux rose pâle qui étaient très fin, un lit assez grand dont la tête était contre un mur au milieu et différent meubles, fauteuils et tables qui étaient répartie harmonieusement répartie dans la pièce. Il y avait aussi une porte qui donnait a une grande salle de bain et dans la terrasse on y trouvait deux chaises et une table de jardin magnifique.

« Tout ça ?... c'est pour moi ?... * bouche bée * »

« Oui tout ce que vous voyez ici est a votre unique est totale disposition, par contre je vous demanderais de ne pas vous éloigner trop loin des jardins, votre cosmos a commencer a s'éveiller ce qui risque de briser la fausse mémoire du seigneur Hadès, mon frère et moi avons mis une barrière pour diminuer la portance de votre cosmos…* se dirige vers la sortie * AH ! et aussi quand vous sortez prévenez moi ou mon frère que vous rencontrez plus tard pour pouvoir sortir… et votre entrainement commencera demain a 5h je vous apporterais par la même occasion votre armure, bonne soirée… * me sourie et s'en vas *. »

« Très bien… a demain »

Complètement exciter par cette nouvelle chambre qui me paressait très luxueuse, je commença a regarder dans les tiroirs et je vie de magnifique tenues, je remarqua une petite robe légère, certes un peu trop transparente mais a cause de la température qui était assez élever mais très agréable. Je fis ma toilette et alla sur la terrasse en mettant un pull car la nuit est tombée très vite ainsi que la température, pendant que j'admirais les étoiles qu'on pouvait voire à Élysion. Je remarquai au loin des petites lumières rouges. Je décida d'y aller même si c'était au delà de la limite de la barrière, quand il s'agit de la lumière rouge je suis pire qu'un papillon de nuit je dois absolument aller voire.

Je courais pieds dans l'herbe fraîche, ce qui était très plaisant. Alors que j'arrivais a destination je vis un parterre de fleures rouges scintiller avec les pétales au vents qui faisaient comme une voie lactée d'étoiles écarlate. Mon souffle fut couper par ce spectacle incroyable, alors que j'admirais le parterre je vis une silhouette s'approcher de moi a force qu'elle avance je remarquais que c'était quelqu'un que je connais très bien … Hadès.

Paniquez je décide de retourner là d'où je viens mais une main forte me prend le poignée et m'avance rapidement face a lui.

« Qui es-tu ? * avec un regard fort * »

« M..mo…moi ? mais ..m..ma..mais je suis Kriss ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« hein ? je …je n'aurais pas du venir veiller m'excuser… * en panique * »

« vas … »

Je m'en vais a toute allure et complètement paniquer d'avoir vue Hadès d'encore plus prêt, de lui avoir parlé et en plus qu'y ma touché.

En rentrant dans ma chambre je sauta dans mon lit et mis ma tête contre l'oreiller pour cacher la gène extrême qui se lit sur mon visage.

« Il …il m'a parlé… »


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que j'essayais de me remettre de mes émotions de ma rencontre avec Hadès, Hypnos rentra avec fracas dans la pièce énervé.

« Dès le premier jour tu violes déjà l'une des règles * en colère * imagine si Hadès se serais réveillée ? Il en perdrait la raison * en criant * Je t'avais dit de rester ici … »

« je…heum…. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre, c'est vrai que j'étais en tort mais bon et puis il n'avait toujours pas répondu pourquoi Athéna avait tué Terra…

« …Maintenant je vais devoir te surveiller à plein temps… »

« Et si maintenant tu me disais pourquoi Athéna a tué Terra ? »

« …Je … * après un long silence * a vrai dire je ne sais pas … les circonstances sont assez flou. Pour tout dire je sais seulement que Athéna et toi étiez de très bonne amies et que un jour Athéna t'a tué… »

« Sa n'avance pas vraiment les choses… * soupir * »

« Bon maintenant je t 'enferme * créer une barrière pour la terrasse et les entrés et sorties pour que ne puisse sortir * maintenant a demain… * sort de la pièce en colère*

« pppfff il n'est vraiment pas comme dans le manga … * désespéré *

Après cette discussion musclé, je retirais mon pull puis me fourra dans mon lit et me lova dans les oreillers.

...

Alors que je dormais encore, Hypnos rentra dans la chambre lentement, s 'asseyait sur le rebord du lit et secoua légèrement mon épaule. Comme je faisais un rêve assez agiter, pendant qu'il me secoua l'épaule, je lui donnai un violent coup de poing sur le visage. De ce geste qui me réveilla d'un coup, je vis que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise, je le voyais la joue complètement rouge dût au choque.

Dans la panique j'essayais de m'excuser comme je pouvais.

« Oh non non non non non… je suis trop désolé, excuse moi, je voulais vraiment pas te frappé * en essayant de voire si s'a allait * »

« Non c'est bon … * en passant sa main a l'endroit de l'impact * bon … vue que tu es réveillée vas me rejoindre dans le jardin pour t'entrainer * se lève et se dirige vers le champ d'entrainement * »

Complètement gênée de se geste non voulu, je me leva, fis ma toilette et chercha une tenue adéquate pour un entrainement… je trouva enfin une belle tenue qui me convenais et couru vers le champ.

À mon arriver, je vis Hypnos discuter avec Mino. Ce spectre était l'un de mes juges des enfers préférer car je le trouvait trop beau, j'avançais donc vers eux un peu timide est rougissante.

« Ah Kriss te voilà ! »

Hypnos en me voyant, me fit signe d'avancer vers lui.

« Minos je te presente Kriss, ma nouvelle élève en tant que spectre »

Minos me regarda de haut en bas tout en me dévisageant, cela ne m'étonnait gère de la par de l'un des juges des enfers le contraires m'aurais surprise.

Puis Minos s'en alla en disant un dernier et un au revoir a Hypnos.

Hypnos se tourna vers moi puis me dit en souriant.

« Minos paraît froid mais c'était l'un de vos amis proches pendants votre ancienne vie, si tu as le moindre problème il t'aidera. »

« Tu lui as donc dit que « j'étais » Terra ? »

« Non… car je le soupçonne d'avoir eu des sentiments pour elle, je ne veux pas qu'il essaye de vous prendre a Hadès maintenant que vous vous êtes réincarnée »

« … ***** soupir ***** Tu sais très bien je ne me considère pas comme cette… Terra mais en tant que Kriss … mais bon commençons l'entrainement »

« Oui ! »

Après toute une journée d'entrainement je m'écroula sur le lit de ma chambre, puant la transpiration et complètement engourdie, après avoir débattu avec mes muscles pour savoir si oui où non j'allais aux thermes pour me laver c'est finalement mon nez qui gagna la bataille.

Je me dirigeais donc vers les bains mêmes si ils étaient mixtes je m'en fichait un peu je n'étais pas pudique de toute façon et j'assumais mon corps comme il était.

Je rentrai donc, j'alla dans l'un vestiaire et me déshabilla et rentra dans les bassins,

à ce moment tout mes muscles se détendirent et cette horrible odeur de transpiration fut remplacer par celui des huiles essentielle déverser dans l'eau.

Les bains commençais petits a petits a se remplir de spectre mais comme le bassin où j'étais étais réserver aux juges, aux dieux jumeaux et a Hadès, je ne me faisait pas de soucie qu'ils puissent venir, en plus j'avais eu l'autorisation spéciale de pouvoir utiliser ce bassin. Selon Hypnos c'étais pour me préserver pour Hadès… * me mit a rire.

Le temps passa et les bains se sont vidés aussi vite qu'il ne s'était rempli, je me dis que je pouvais encore rester deux à trois heures car je me sentais vraiment bien, puis Hadès rentrer quand le dernier spectre fut sorti.

Là je me sentie extrêmement gêner car à la limite que des inconnues que je connais pas me vois nu et nu encore c'est un bien grand mots car il ne voyait que ma nuque je m'en fichais royalement, mais Hadès l'homme dont je suis amoureuse, la je suis sur que j'allais mourir.

Il me vit et se mis a coter de moi, pour cacher ma gêne je détourna les yeux et fit une tête sereine alors que mon esprit ce prenait pour un yoyo.

« Bonjour Kriss * en me souriant * ton premier jour d'entrainement c'est bien passé ? »

Je n'arrivais pas a comprendre pourquoi il s'intéressait a moi comme çà, je me décala doucement pour pas qu'il m'approche de trop prêt pour éviter qu'il puisse voir ma poitrine car même si l'eau était coloré on pour y voir un peu au travers. Je lui répondis calmement.

« Bien… »

« Dit moi comment as tu connu Hypnos ? * en se rapprochant de moi avec un regard un peu froid »

Il me prit au dépourvue… je pouvais lui dire quoi ? Que j'étais cette Terra et que je suis revenue pour l'épouser ? Non il fallait que j'invente un truc et vite.

« euh … je … mon âmes est… est apparue je en sais pourquoi a Elysion et … et Hypnos ma vue et me pris comme apprentie… * mon histoire est nulle mais elle fera l'affaire *

« Bien… * ferma les yeux *

« … * m'éloigne encore un peu* »

« Non reste ici… * tends la mains pour me caresser la joue mais se ravise a mis chemin * … * prend un air triste pendant un instant * pourquoi a chaque fois que je te voie mon cœur s'affole ? »

« … * sursaute * heu … je ne sais pas seigneur Hadès »

« Approche toi … »

« heu non je dois partir … j'ai mon entrainement demain bonne soirée seigneur Hadès »

Il me regarder sortir du bain, comme j'étais nu j'essaya de rester naturel mais mon cœur était en train de s'étouffer et mon esprit partir vers un monde meilleur. Puis j'en je parti vers les vestiaires Hadès me dit :

« Tu as un corps plus magnifique que celui d'une déesse »

Je ne me retournai pas pour qu'il ne puisse voir le rouge de mon visage, quand je franchis la porte des vestiaires je me changea avec les vêtements propres que j'avais pris avec moi et alla dans les jardins en courant.

« Oh mon dieu il m'a vue nu * en chuchotant * je crois que je vais mourir… »

La jupe légère en soie que je portais volait au vent, je la trouvais tellement belle au moins elle m'occupait l'esprit pour que je ne puisse plus penser a Hadès.

Pendant je marchais dans l'herbes fraiche du soir je vie Minos assis sur un morceau de colonne. Je le détourna pour ne pas le croiser mais trop tard, il se retourne me voie et me fait signe d'aller vers lui.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi il m'appelait.

« Ton premier jour d'entrainement c'est bien passé Terra ? »

« Que… Quoi ? »

« … * il me regarda un peu rougissant* Hypnos peut tromper Hadès mais pas moi … je t'ai tout de suite reconnu quand je t'ai vue Terra … »

Il se releva d'un coup, s'avança vers moi et me caressa la joue qu'Hadès allait toucher.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle qu'avant »

Après m'avoir dit cela il pris mon menton et m'embrassa, a ce moment là mon corps se crispa et ma main le gifla tout seul…


End file.
